Computing devices including mobile devices, portable devices, etc. that can display various textual and graphical information including, images, text, and video playback are becoming extremely popular. For example, many users may enjoy using the computing device to show home movies to their friends, play streaming videos from the interact or watch other videos downloaded directly to their computing device. However, these computing devices generally have a small screen size and a limited battery life.
In spite of those and other inherent limitations, users typically demand that such computing devices be capable of displaying content in high a quality form and without compromising battery life. Thus, shaky or jerky output caused by motion of the computing device or user is generally undesirable when a user is viewing information or a display scene.